Sonhos
by Belatriz L
Summary: Um sonho estranho atormentava a mulher a mais de dois meses. E se tudo começa a se provar real? Existem sonhos que são muito mais que mera imaginação...
1. Capítulo I

"Espere Remus, isso é loucura!" - exclamou Tonks, ao ver que o homem fazia menção de se aproximar da mulher encapuzada.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Tonks."

Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo. Só ouviu uma sucessão de gritos desesperados e barulhos que não faziam sentido, um relâmpago verde e quando percebeu já estava com o corpo colado no chão, o rosto virado para baixo, chorando sem parar, as lágrimas afogando-a, sufocando-a...

E ela queria morrer junto com Remus.


	2. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

Tonks acordou sobressaltada. Novamente havia tido aquele pesadelo. Acordou pesarosa, demorando a se vestir, pensando qual era o sentido daquilo que sonhava há tantos dias.

Remus escrevia em vários papéis na cozinha do largo Grimmald, traçando planos para a Ordem que nem ele entendia direito.

"Remus."

Ele se virou sobressaltado para a voz rouca de Tonks, e a encontrou parada no último degrau da escada, com uma expressão triste e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Seus cabelos e olhos estavam escuros naquela manhã e combinavam com seu estado de espírito.

"O que foi?" - disse ele, largando a pena e indo para perto dela. - "Aquele pesadelo novamente?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele a abraçou, fazendo descer o último degrau da escada. Apesar da aparência velha e cansada, Remus ainda tinha a força e disposição de um jovem, especialmente depois da morte de Sirius.

"Eu já te falei que é só um sonho bobo, Tonks. Não vai acontecer." - disse ele, acariciando os cabelos negros dela.

"Mas eu já te falei que eu tive esses sonhos muitas vezes. E isso não é exatamente normal."

Ele ficou em silêncio. Sabia da freqüência perturbadora daqueles sonhos, mas não queria concordar que poderia ser uma espécie de previsão.

Não queria assustar Tonks mais do que ela já estava assustada.

"Eu não quero mais sonhar isso, me assusta, principalmente depois da morte de Sir..." - ela engoliu o que ia dizer, pois a morte do primo ainda doía. Ele sentiu uma lágrima molhar seu ombro.

"Isso é só medo, depois da morte de seu primo. Talvez não seja eu. Você não viu realmente como ele morreu, estava inconsciente."

Ela aninhou a cabeça no peito de Remus, soluçando baixinho.

"Alguém está aí?" - perguntou uma voz saindo da sala. Por um momento nem Remus nem Tonks sabiam o que fazer, até ela secar as lágrimas e sair correndo para a sala.

Voltou alguns minutos depois, já sem os cabelos e olhos escuros, mas sim ruiva e de olhos azuis, com uma expressão preocupada.

"O quê foi?"

"Dumbledor, ao que se parece, desapareceu."

"Como desapareceu?" - perguntou ele, fitando-a demoradamente.

"Ele não está mais em Hogwarts. E Snape também tem agido de modo estranho."

"Mais estranho que o comum?"

"Isso não é hora para brincadeiras, Remus." - disse, séria.

"Quem que veio falar isso?"

"Harry. Ele conversou com a Minerva, e ela o aconselhou a falar conosco."

"Então é sério."

"Alguma dúvida?" - disse ela, e esfregou as mãos nervosamente, esperando que a solução simplesmente saltasse em sua frente.

"Nós temos que avisar os outros, Tonks. Só isso, por enquanto."

"Moody vai chegar daqui a pouco, nós podemos avisa-lo."

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Estava preocupado por Dumbledor, mas feliz que ela estivesse esquecido o sonho.

"E o que nós fazemos agora?" - perguntou ela, analisando a cozinha.

"Quer uma xícara de café?" - perguntou Remus, apontando para algum lugar da mesa, onde estavam os pergaminhos que mexia algum tempo antes.

"Quero. Mas não ache que eu esqueci meu sonho ou que deixei de me preocupar com ele. Só acho que tem coisas mais importantes para serem resolvidas agora." - murmurou, e ele balançou com a cabeça, em um sinal seguro que não esperava mais falar sobre aquilo.

Estavam na terceira xícara de café quando Moody entrou na mansão dos Black, fazendo muito barulho.

"Moody!" - chamou Remus, indo até a sala para ver a origem do barulho. - "O quê foi?"

"Temos um grave problema, Remus. Molly Weasley está gravemente ferida."

"Molly? Como?" - exclamou ele. Tonks entrou na sala, esperando saber porque os dois homens pareciam tão aflitos.

"Um comensal pegou ela e Artur."

"E Artur?" - perguntou Tonks, esfregando as mãos como fazia sempre que estava nervosa.

"Artur escapou, mas nós ainda não sabemos onde ele está. Molly está no St. Mungus."

"E os Weasley já sabem disso?"

"Eu vou avisar Dumbledor agora."

"Então nós temos mais um problema, Moody." - disse Tonks. - "Dumbledor desapareceu de Hogwarts, sem avisar a ninguém."

"Como desapareceu?"

"Sumiu. Não está em lugar nenhum. O Harry veio avisar isso, a mando da Minerva."

Remus deixou-se cair em uma poltrona. O que iriam fazer com Molly no St. Mungus e Dumbledor e Artur desaparecidos? Muitos membros da Ordem já haviam sido eliminados, no período de um ano.

"Acho que nós temos que avisar os Weasley primeiro. Depois ver o que fazer." - sugeriu Moody, fitando a lareira.


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo III**_

Enterros eram horríveis, mas aquele parecia infinitamente pior. Muitos estavam em silêncio. Artur murmurava algo estranho. Rony, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui estavam juntos e em um canto, tentando se consolar. Harry, Hermione e Gina estavam abraçados e em silêncio, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas. Percy estava afastado, balançando a cabeça, em um desespero mudo, se culpando internamente pela morte da mãe. Não haviam nem reconsiderado as relações. Tonks e Remus estavam juntos, o rosto dela inchado e os olhos dele vermelhos. Muitos membros da Ordem estavam presentes, mudos ou conversando baixinho, pensando quantos ainda teriam que enterrar.

"Eu não posso acreditar." - disse Tonks, analisando tristemente o caixão de madeira escura. - "Molly sempre esteve ali, presente."

Remus concordou com a cabeça.

Quim Shacklebolt chegou perto deles e colocou a mão no ombro dos dois, dizendo com sua voz grave algumas palavras de consolo.

"Infelizmente a vida é assim." - disse ele, vendo o bruxo albino se preparar para fechar o caixão e enterra-lo. - "Mas o que importa é que a gente continue fazendo o que Molly nos ajudava. E que nós achemos Dumbledor..."

Ele pareceu com dificuldade de continuar falando. Isso também era um assunto dolorido.

O bruxo albino fechou o caixão e começou a desce-lo. Quase todos foram para frente, acompanhar o triste movimento. Os únicos que não fizeram isso foram Remus e Tonks, abalados demais com tudo, e Gina e Harry, que pareciam pregados ao chão, acompanhando somente com os olhos a despedida de Molly Weasley.

"Vamos embora?" - murmurou Remus, virando-se.

Tonks não respondeu, só começou a andar. Ele foi junto com ela.

"Eu estou cansado."

"Eu também estou."

Os dois haviam sido responsáveis pelo velório e enterro, e não haviam parado um único minuto naquele dia.

"Que tal nós voltarmos para casa? Eu sei que parece uma desfeita, mas infelizmente eu não tenho nem condições psicológicas nem físicas para continuar aqui." - disse ela, enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro de Remus.

"Eu também não tenho. Mas nós só vamos para casa se você me jurar uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Que não vai ter aquele sonho comigo de novo."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Se dependesse de mim, eu juraria por tudo, Remus. Eu não gosto de ter aqueles sonhos."

Tonks estava sentada no último degrau que dava para a cozinha de madrugada. Dessa vez estava sozinha. Não sabia como se sentir. Tinha tido novamente o sonho com Remus, mas de alguma forma Sirius tinha se infiltrado no sonho.

Ele ainda estava vivo.

"Será que é uma intuição? Será que ele está vivo?" - resmungou ela.

"E será que algo vai acontecer com Remus?" - disse uma voz em sua cabeça.

"Tonks? O quê está fazendo aí?" - perguntou Artur do alto da escada. Descia calmamente.

"Pensando, Artur. Está sem sono?"

Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

"Sem sono e sem vontade de ficar parado. Esse foi um dia muito difícil."

"Eu imagino." - disse ela, e esfregou as mãos. - "Como estão os meninos?"

"Sofrendo bastante. Rony especialmente, não consegue se conformar com a morte da mãe... Gina também, não consegue falar nada. Mas acho que os outros até que estão levando bem. E se, Deus que me perdoe, aconteceu alguma coisa boa hoje foi que Percy pediu desculpas por tudo que fez no ano passado..."

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas você não pode estar acordada só para pensar." - insistiu ele.

"É que eu tenho tido um sonho, Artur. Que o Remus morre. E hoje o Siriu..." - ela respirou fundo. - "O Sirius estava junto. Mas vivo."

"Você tem tido esses sonhos com quanta freqüência?"

"A mais de dois meses."

Por algum motivo, ele pareceu surpreso.

"Já falou com o Remus?"

"Já."

"E o que ele disse?"

"Que não era para eu me preocupar, que isso nunca iria acontecer."

"Talvez exista algum motivo para se preocupar, Tonks. Normalmente quando se sonha alguma coisa a mais de duas semanas é um aviso."

"Eu não sabia que você era ligado nessas coisas de sonho."

"Ligado talvez não." - disse ele em um sorrisinho. - "Mas eu sei de algumas coisas importantes".

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até ouvirem um barulho de alguém correndo.

"O quê é isso?" - disse Tonks, pulando do degrau e virando-se para a escada. Nem precisou esperar muito. Rony veio correndo, e acabou escorregando do quarto degrau da escada, e caiu, parando aos pés de Tonks.

"O quê foi, filho!" - perguntou Artur, assustado.

Rony massageou a cabeça, e tentou recuperar o fôlego, mas sem conseguir.

"Harry... teve... mais um... daqueles... sonhos."

"Daqueles que ele..."

"Está na mente de você-sabe-quem!"

Tonks e Artur se olharam assustados.

"Eu vou lá em cima ver o Harry. Tonks, você chame o Remus e vá depois no quarto de Harry também."

"Certo."

Os três subiram rapidamente a escada, mas Tonks foi para a direita e Artur e Rony para a esquerda.

Tonks abriu tremendo a porta do quarto de Remus. Ele estava de lado, descansando como um anjo. Ela se aproximou devagar, e o acordou.

"Quem está aí? Tonks?"

"Remus, temos um problema."

"Qual?"

"Harry entrou na mente de Voldemort. Em sonho. Rony veio me avisar."

Remus levantou rapidamente e colocou um roupão para sair do quarto. Os dois saíram rapidamente e chegaram no quarto de Harry e Rony.

Artur estava debruçado sobre Harry, que respirava em grandes sorvos. Rony estava ao lado, parecendo preocupado com o amigo. Tonks e Remus se aproximaram, sentando na beirada da cama do garoto.

"O quê aconteceu, Harry?" - perguntou Remus.

"Dumbledor. Ele está duelando com Voldemort. No cemitério onde Cedrico morreu."

"Duelando? E quem estava vencendo?" - perguntou Rony.

"Dumbledor, ao que parece. Mas ele vai ter problemas. Os Comensais estão chegando."

"Então se os Comensais estão chegando, a Ordem da Fênix também vai chegar." - disse Artur. - "Tonks, Remus, vão chamar os outros."

Em menos de quinze minutos, Artur, Tonks, Remus, Quim e Moody estavam perto da lareira, esperando o sinal de Fawkes. Fred, Jorge, Rony, Gina, Harry e Hermione pareciam ansiosos, em um canto. Percy estava mais longe, acompanhando a movimentação.

"Vocês esperam. Caso nós demorarmos muito, ou se Harry tiver uma nova visão, vocês avisam a professora McGonnagal." - disse Artur.

"Certo." - disse Hermione, na hora em que uma única pena vermelha desceu na frente deles. - "Boa sorte."

"Isso normalmente dá má sorte, Mione." - disse Tonks.

"Me desculpe."

Mas eles não ouviram, pois já haviam sumido.


	4. Capítulo IV

Todos pararam em frente a um túmulo que parecia abandonado. Longe dali ouviram o barulho de duas pessoas duelando.

Artur fez questão de ir em frente, mas Moody segurou seu braço.

"Espere. Ouça."

Ouviram os passos do que pareciam ser várias pessoas, indo exatamente para onde os membros da Ordem estavam.

"Nós podemos tentar acabar com alguns agora." - disse Quim.

"Mas depende de quantos forem."

"Se todos estiverem se aproximando por esse lado, é capaz de algum escapar e contar para Voldemort que estamos aqui." - murmurou Remus. - "E isso talvez acabe com as chances de Dumbledor."

"Nós temos que saber se todos estão desse lado." - disse Tonks. - "Já sei."

E sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela se afastou do grupo.

"Tonks! Tonks, volta aqui!" - murmurou Remus, sem coragem de falar mais alto.

Eles ficaram apreensivos por um momento, até ela voltar correndo sem fazer barulho.

"Os comensais, pelo visto, vão cercar Dumbledor e Voldemort. Estão vindo por norte, sul, leste e oeste. Nós temos a chance de acabar com esse lado, o oeste. E com sorte, pegar o sul também, que está escondido atrás de algumas criptas, lá atrás."

"Tem criptas aqui?"

"Sim. E das grandes."

"Talvez isso nos dê alguma chance." - disse Moody, pensando. - "Bem, então vamos acabar com o Oeste, antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça."

Os cinco foram andando cautelosamente em direção aos Comensais. Por sorte, também havia cinco comensais. Cada um escolheu o seu, e murmurando vários feitiços atrás de algumas árvores, eles caíram sem nenhum estardalhaço.

"Ótimo. Sul, agora." - disse Moody, e eles se afastaram.

Deram uma grande volta para poderem ver a parte de trás das criptas. Havia sete comensais, pelo o que eles podiam enxergar na escuridão.

"Vamos acertar nas costas deles."

Mais uma vez eles acertaram os Comensais sem que eles pudessem reagir. Tonks estava dividida, enquanto acertava dois comensais com vários feitiços. De uma certa forma era melhor que eles tivessem conseguido atingir o lado Oeste e Sul sem que ninguém os visse. Mas ela sabia que a sorte não iria agüentar por muito tempo. Não tinham como atingir o lado Leste nem o Norte sem que não fossem vistos.

E de repente ela viu. A cripta menor tinha algo que ela se lembrava.

"Que tal nós nos escondermos em uma dessas." - sugeriu Artur, apontando para as grandes construções. - "Nós conseguimos ver a batalha, e quando chegar o momento, vamos atingir os Comensais que faltam."

Tonks murmurou algo desfavorável, mas todos já estavam se dirigindo exatamente a cripta menor. Relutante, ela entrou junto com eles. Era como uma grande sala escura, com vários archotes com velas já derretidas. No canto direito havia uma escada que descia até os caixões.

O lugar já era apavorante. Mas ela sabia que havia algo ali que poderia a assustar mais ainda.

Os homens murmuravam planos, mas ela não estava preocupada com isso. Foi perto da janela empoeirada. Do seu lado direito havia várias teias de aranha, mas ela não se preocupava com o lado direito, mas sim com o lado esquerdo. Desceu a mão devagar, pedindo que não houvesse nada ali. E de repente sua mão parou.

"Meu Deus."

Um adesivo colado com os dizeres "Lumus, sua melhor opção." Era uma marca de velas para trouxas. Ao lado dos dizeres, um vulto encapuzado com olhos vermelhos.

E ela se lembrou. Todos corriam para a cripta. Ela parava exatamente ao lado da janela. A escuridão estava muito grande, e então ela olhava para o adesivo, e iluminava a sala com _Lumus_. Belatriz imobilizava Quim e Moody. Artur já estava tombado do lado de fora. Só estavam Remus e Tonks juntos com Belatriz. Ela descia até o chão, Remus se aproximava, possivelmente querendo vingança e...

"Não!" - exclamou ela, baixo demais para alguém ouvir. Afastou-se da janela, sentada. Não tinha percebido que havia sentado. Artur se aproximou dela, percebendo o quanto ela estava abalada com algo perto do chão.

"Tonks, o que foi?" - disse ele, se abaixando do lado dela.

Ela sentiu várias lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, enquanto soluçava baixinho.

"O adesivo... o adesivo..."

Ele viu o adesivo trouxa, sem entender o desespero de Tonks.

"O que tem o adesivo?"

"Meu sonho, Artur. Tinha essa cripta, e esse adesivo, e vocês..."

A expressão do homem ficou rígida.

"Eu vou falar com os outros. Remus, vem aqui um pouco." - chamou ele, se levantando. Remus se abaixou do lado de Tonks, e viu o quanto ela estava desesperada.

"O quê foi, Tonks?" - murmurou ele, a abraçando a afagando seus cabelos como havia feito tantas vezes antes.

"Remus, você se lembra do meu sonho, daquele..."

"Em que eu morro."

Ela balançou a cabeça, segurando um grande soluço.

"Era aqui, Remus. Nessa cripta. E tinha esse adesivo, e eu estou com tanto medo, tanto medo que aconteça alguma coisa hoje que eu não sei o que fazer... eu quero ir embora."

Ele pareceu perceber o quanto o sonho era preocupante. Já tinha visto pessoas sonharem com vários fatos, mas nunca com um lugar que realmente existisse e que a pessoa nunca tivesse ido antes.

"E eu me lembro, me lembro bem que era Quim, Moody e Artur que estavam conosco."

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela lentamente, tentando dominar o pânico que inchava seu peito.

"Olha, Tonks, a gente precisa salvar Dumbledor..." - murmurou ele.

"Remus, eu sei o que eu sonhei... e eu sei que pode acontecer hoje."

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. O único barulho que se ouvia era dos três homens atrás deles, conversando.

"Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa." - disse ela.

"Pode dizer."

"Eu quero dizer..." - ela tomou fôlego, mas mesmo assim falava sussurrando. - "Que eu nunca amei uma pessoa como eu te amo agora. E que eu estou tão desesperada porque eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça. E que se eu puder, eu dou minha vida em troca da sua. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Minha vida não tem a menor importância se você não está nela."

Ele sentiu o pânico sair de seu peito como o ar que sai dos pulmões quando se respira. Agora, seu sentimento era de alegria, ou de medo, ou de vontade de esquecer aquela missão e sair com Tonks dali, ou também de timidez.

Nenhuma mulher havia falado aquele tipo de coisa para ele.

"Eu também te amo, Tonks. E eu queria esquecer isso, esquecer Dumbledor, esquecer que existe uma missão atrás de tudo isso, e queria te levar daqui. Porque eu também tenho medo que algo aconteça. E eu também daria minha vida por você. Eu também faria qualquer coisa por você."

Ele falou em um murmúrio, olhando nos olhos dela.

_**I can't take my mind of you.**_

Ela o abraçou com força. Desejou nunca ter tido aquele sonho, nunca ter pensado tudo aquilo.

"Pelo menos se acontecer alguma coisa, eu sei que eu falei o que precisava falar." - disse ela, com a voz embargada, em um tom que deveria parecer descontraído.

"É." - disse ele, se surpreendendo com as lágrimas que também lavavam o seu rosto.

Eles se beijaram brevemente, e continuaram abraçados.

"Nós decidimos o seguinte." - disse Artur, se abaixando para ficar na altura dos dois. - "Assim como eu, eles acham que é melhor prevenir do que remediar, então decidimos sair daqui e fechar a cripta. E não vamos voltar aqui, certo?"

Mesmo que não fosse uma solução real, Tonks se sentiu mais segura com a idéia que a cripta iria estar fechada.

"Certo." - disse Remus, se levantando e ajudando Tonks a levantar. - "Agora vamos."

Artur concordou com a cabeça e também se levantou.

Os cinco saíram da cripta, fechando a porta ao passar.

E o que viram no cemitério iria compensar qualquer tipo de surpresa que eles poderiam ter tido.


	5. Capítulo V

Havia no mínimo uns trinta Comensais, andando pelas sombras e cercando o lugar onde Dumbledor e Voldemort duelavam.

"Sabia que vocês não iam demorar, caros Comensais. Nunca me decepcionariam." - disse Voldemort, e deu uma risada fria e sem alegria. - "E você, Dumbledor? O que tem? Está sozinho contra mim e contra os melhores Comensais."

Houve um murmúrio considerável entre os vultos encapuzados, que ficaram felizes com a idéia de serem um dos melhores.

"Ora, Tom, isso não me preocupa realmente. Já te disse que existem coisas piores que a morte."

"Você que é muito nobre, Dumbledor. Mas eu conheço a profecia."

Dumbledor piscou algumas vezes, lentamente.

"O que fez com Sibila?"

"Nada do que eu pudesse me arrepender. Na verdade eu não fiz o serviço sujo, mas sim o leal Rabicho." - disse ele, apontando para um encapuzado baixo, que balançou a cabeça fervorosamente.

"Onde ela está?"

"Olhe." - disse Voldemort, apontando para uma sepultura trás de Dumbledor. Ele deu dois passos receosos em direção a sepultura.

"Por Deus, Tom."

Sibila Trelawney estava com as mãos amarradas para trás, com uma expressão de dor. Com certeza estava morta.

"Por fim, agora eu sei que eu não preciso ter nenhum medo de você. Porque mesmo que quisesse, você não pode me matar, Dumbledor. E nesse momento Potter já deve ter tido uma visão sobre mim e você. Falta pouco agora, para a grande vitória."

Moody segurava Artur e Quim. Remus segurava Tonks. Os três estavam atrás de uma daquelas grandes placas onde são registrados cumprimentos ao morto.

"Não ainda." - murmurou Moody.

"Então quando?" - perguntou Artur, temeroso.

"Espere, só mais um pouco."

"Harry não virá. Snape está o ajudando nisso." - disse Dumbledor, deixando Sibila de lado e indo encarar Voldemort.

"Tem certeza, Dumbledor? Tem certeza que seu leal Snape não voltou ao berço, a quem o criou?" - perguntou Dumbledor.

"Ele não voltaria."

Voldemort deu um sorriso cínico.

"Talvez por livre e espontânea vontade não, mas com um bom _Imperio_..."

"Você enfeitiçou Snape?"

"Como você deve saber, ele tem uma pequena queda pelo Malfoy aqui. Não foi difícil convence-lo a ir se encontrar com ele. Assim como não foi difícil lançar um _Imperio_ em suas costas."

"Isso é covardia." - murmurou Tonks. - "Vamos logo, Moody."

Ela esperava um grande não, mas Moody se levantou.

"Vamos. Mas vamos para trás daquelas árvores."

Os cinco andaram devagar até chegarem as árvores escuras. Voldemort e Dumbledor continuavam conversando.

"Quando eu disser agora. Murmurem vários feitiços para acertar os mais próximos. Depois disso nós saímos daqui para enfrentar os outros."

"Bem, enquanto o Potter não chega, acho que eu posso me divertir um pouco com você, Dumbledor." - disse Voldemort, erguendo a varinha.

"Agora." - murmurou Moody, e os cinco lançaram vários feitiços. Vários comensais caíram.

"Lord, olhe!" - exclamou Belatriz, apontando para os Comensais que caiam.

"O quê é isso?" - perguntou Voldemort. Moody, Artur, Quim, Remus e Tonks saíram de trás das árvores.

Dumbledor deu um sorriso de satisfação.

"Ahh, então é a sua Ordem." - ironizou Belatriz. Tonks apertou a mão de Remus.

"Que também se prova incrivelmente útil." - disse Dumbledor, caminhando até eles sem ser parado. Juntos, eles começaram uma batalha com os Comensais. Voldemort se retirou junto com Belatriz, parecendo assustado com a rápida movimentação deles. Ao perceber isso, Dumbledor foi atrás deles.

"Dumbledor, você não pode fazer nada!" - exclamou Tonks.

"Mas não posso deixa-lo fugir, também. Harry está seguro?"

"Sim. Todos estão cuidando dele."

"Certo." - disse o velho diretor e saiu.

Em poucos minutos a maioria dos Comensais da Morte já estavam rendidos. Artur estava desmaiado, mas não gravemente ferido. Quim quebrou dois dentes e estava sob um feitiço que o fazia sentir dores para respirar. Moody tinha alguns cortes, mas nada grave. Remus conseguiu um corte profundo no braço e na testa, e Tonks conseguiu um corte na boca. Mas todos pareciam razoavelmente bem para quem havia acabado de sair por uma luta em um cemitério.

"Onde está Dumbledor?" - perguntou Quim, olhando em volta.

Ouviram o barulho de dois homens discutindo perto das criptas. Sem pestanejar, os quatro saíram correndo para ajudar o diretor.

Voldemort e Dumbledor se atacavam com feitiços. Mas Moody viu que em um canto se escondia Belatriz Lestrange, que parecia escolher o melhor momento para entrar na luta.

"Olhem." - apontou Moody, agora que os quatro também estavam escondidos.

"Nós temos que alcançar Belatriz, e depois Voldemort." - comentou Quim.

"Se nós dermos a volta por trás dessas arvores, alcançamos a mulher do outro lado." - disse Tonks.

Os outros concordaram e começaram a dar a volta. Mas não foram rápidos o suficiente. Belatriz viu e começou a jogar vários feitiços.

"Vamos!" - exclamou Moody, também jogando vários feitiços em cima dela. - "Nós somos quatro, ela é só uma!"

"Andem, preguiçosos!" - atiçou ela, correndo em direção as criptas. - "Seu diretorzinho não percebeu que vocês estão enrascados!"

"Muito menos o seu lordezinho." - disse Tonks.

Ela correu para uma cripta, explodindo a porta ao passar.

No calor de destruir aquela mulher, Tonks não percebeu que ela havia se dirigido exatamente à cripta do seu sonho. Moody, Quim e Remus entraram na frente, e Tonks entrou depois, piscando os olhos.

"Muito escuro... muito escuro..." - resmungou ela, indo em direção a janela que estava fracamente iluminada. Um adesivo brilhava no escuro. "Lumus, sua melhor opção".

E então ela percebeu. Sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem. Havia entrado no seu sonho bizarro. Mas também lembrava das conseqüências, e sem querer seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

"Vamos embora! Vamos!" - exclamou ela, tentando chegar a porta, às cegas.

"Tonks, acenda a sua varinha!" - exclamou Quim.

Ela começou a soluçar de desespero.

"Está com medinho, é? Não gosta do escuro?" - a voz cínica de Belatriz ecoou na cripta.

"_Lumus._" - ela disse, e a ponta da varinha se acendeu. No mesmo momento Quim foi jogado ao lado de Moody, ambos desacordados. Remus estava em um canto, acompanhando tudo com o olhar.

Tonks correu até ele, soluçando.

"Meu sonho, vai acontecer, está acontecendo, Remus, vamos embora!" - murmurou ela, desesperada.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela levemente, mas internamente ele estava em pânico.

"Simples." - disse Belatriz, se sentando a frente da porta. - "Ou vocês morrem ou vocês morrem. Quero ver qual vai ser o primeiro idiota a tentar passar."

Os dois se abraçaram, e ficaram lado a lado por um longo tempo.

"Espere Remus, isso é loucura!" - exclamou Tonks, ao ver que o homem fazia menção de se aproximar da mulher encapuzada.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Tonks."

Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo. Caiu de joelhos no chão.

"Então é você. Ótimo."

Remus tentou jogar vários feitiços nela, mas ela conseguiu se desviar, mesmo sentada no chão. Por fim, ela jogou um feitiço que o fez cair de joelhos.

"Pense em alguma coisa boa, porque vai ser a última coisa que você vai pensar." - disse Belatriz, parecendo se divertir, sentada.

Ele se virou lentamente e viu Tonks em um canto da sala, de joelhos, com o rosto escondido nas mãos, soluçando baixinho, as lágrimas escorrendo através de suas mãos e molhando o chão.

"Eu te amo." - disse ele, em um murmúrio que Belatriz não ouviu.

"Boa, pensar na namoradinha. Agora adeus." - ela levantou a varinha. - "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Ele caiu no chão, sem tempo para um último suspiro. Quase no mesmo momento, Dumbledor invadiu a cripta. Passou menos de meio minuto olhando Quim e Moody desacordados, Tonks soluçando no chão e Remus morto.

"Vocês dividiram pessoas demais nessa noite." - murmurou ele, e lançou um feitiço para imobilizar Belatriz.


	6. Capítulo VI

O enterro de Remus e Sibila aconteceu em um dia de chuva. Todos os membros da Ordem e mais alguns amigos e familiares estavam espremidos em baixo de uma marquise. O enterro de Remus acontecia do lado esquerdo, e o de Sibila do direito. Mas a maioria dos que se espremiam em baixo da marquise tinham ido para ver os dois.

Tonks era a única que não havia procurado a proteção da marquise. Estava de joelhos, ao lado do caixão de Remus, com o rosto escondido nas mãos, murmurando algumas palavras que poucos entendiam.

"Eu queria ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa..."

O enterro de Sibila começou, e alguns saíram da proteção para acompanhar, no meio da chuva.

"Está quase, meu amor... você vai poder descansar..."

Ela se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo.

O mesmo bruxo albino do enterro de Molly foi para o lado esquerdo. As pessoas que ainda estavam na marquise foram para o lado esquerdo, junto com o bruxo.

Artur chegou primeiro e colocou a mão no ombro de Tonks.

"Eu sei que dor é essa." - disse ele, simplesmente. - "Dá vontade de ir junto com eles, não é?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Artur a levantou e a abraçou.

"Mas eu penso que algum dia, em algum lugar, nós ainda vamos nos reencontrar. Molly sempre falava isso. Eu não esperava que ela partisse antes de mim, sabe? Eu sempre pensei que eu iria antes. Mas às vezes a vida e o destino armam algumas difíceis para a gente."

Ele respirou fundo. O caixão já estava sendo enterrado.

"Mas algum dia, sabe Tonks, tudo isso vai acabar. Essa dor que a gente sente quando alguém vai embora, alguém que a gente ama muito. Assim como um dia todo esse reinado de Voldemort vai acabar. Nada é para sempre. E quando acabar, Tonks, nós vamos viver em um mundo melhor, esperando a hora que vamos ver nossos amores. Que vamos estar com eles."

Ela soluçou e ele apertou o abraço.

"Eu sei que palavras não são nenhum tipo de consolo. O melhor que você tem a fazer é sofrer mesmo, agora, pra não sofrer desse jeito depois. Para poder continuar sua vida. E a culpa não foi sua, de jeito nenhum. Ninguém é culpado."

O bruxo albino jogou a última pá de terra.

"Você vem?" - perguntou Artur, quando começou um rebuliço de pessoas que queriam ir embora.

"Eu vou daqui a pouco."

"Certo."

Eles de desvencilharam do abraço. Artur pegou Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina, e os cinco foram embora, levantando água ao andar.

Tonks jogou a rosa vermelho-sangue que carregava por cima do monte de terra.

_**I love you to forever...**_

_Fim._

* * *

_Acabou! o.o'_

_Quer dizer, ainda tem um prólogo que se der eu vou colocar amanhã. xD Ahh, e eu tenho que dizer que eu não tenho NADA contra o Lupin. Tadinho, na verdade eu amo ele. Mas é que sem querer a história foi indo e indo e indo e quando eu vi!... O.O_

_**Yasmine Lupin** obrigado por acompanhar a Sonhos. E desculpa por matar o Remus. xD Me desculpa?_

_Até o prólogo! xD'_


	7. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Tonks voltou para casa algumas horas depois, quieta e sem querer ver ninguém. Passou alguns dias sozinha em seu quarto, até Dumbledor aparecer. Após essa visita, ela voltou a ser a Tonks de sempre.

Um mês depois da morte de Remo, ela revelou a Artur o motivo da visita de Dumbledor. Uma carta escrita para ela.

**_Tonks;_**

_Se você está lendo essa carta, aconteceu o que você havia previsto. Lamento não ter te ouvido. Eu consigo ser muito "tapado" de vez em quando._

_Afinal existem certos sonhos que não fazem parte somente da fantasia._

_Seu caso._

_Espero ter lhe falado isso que vou revelar agora em vida. Desculpe-me se não revelei. Além de "tapado" eu consigo ser bastante tímido também. E, se não revelei e o que sinto for recíproco, desculpe novamente. Não quero te deixar triste._

_Mas saiba que eu te amei até o último momento._

_De verdade._

_E que todos os momentos felizes da minha vida, com exceção dos que foram passados em Hogwarts, você estava presente. Digo, então, que quase todos os momentos felizes que vivi foram por sua causa._

_E que eu amava você brava quando eu te chamava de Ninfadora._

_E eu não acho esse nome ridículo não._

_Na verdade, é um nome bem bonitinho._

_Enfim, Tonks. Eu quero que você viva feliz. Muito feliz. Porque um dia nós vamos nos reencontrar._

_E aí sim, nossa história vai começar._

_**De quem te ama para a eternidade,**_

_**Remo Lupin.**_

Ela continuou servindo a Ordem da Fênix, e alguns meses depois, começou um romance com Artur Weasley. Um romance que só durou durante a vida.

Pois depois, Artur e Tonks se reencontraram com seus amores.

Assim para a eternidade.

* * *

_Acabou! o.o_

_Deixa eu fazer os agradecimentos, então. xD_

_Obrigado a Yasmine por comentar quase todos os capítulos. Especialmente obrigado a ela, se não eu ia achar que a minha história ia estar uma droga, assim como todas as minhas outras. (não adianta dizer que minhas fics são boas pq eu não acho e pronto. T.T)._

_Obrigado ao Damien Rice por ter feito The Blower's Daughter que embalou quase todos os capítulos da fic, enquanto eu estava escrevendo._

_Obrigado a minha **prima**, a Narcissa B. Malfoy. Ela não fez exatamente Tonks e Artur, mas fez uma Remus e Artur, e foi a minha fonte de inspiração. E o Artur sempre levando a melhor... rs._

_E obrigado ao que me odeia, mas eu amo ele! xDDD_

_E chega de obrigado's. Se quiserem deixar rewiews eu agradeço! hahaha! Nem que seja só para brigar comigo porque eu matei o Remus. xD_

**_The End._**


End file.
